Clichés
Cliche Overview The following is a list of what are generally considered to be overused clichés. That doesn't mean to avoid them at all costs; in fact, some of these are overused because they are highly usable. But if the story you're planning on writing incorporates many of these, that should be a warning sign, as they tend to bring the reader out of the story, and will more than likely interfere with their suspension of disbelief. And remember: this is a list of actual clichés, not complaints or opinions (no matter how valid they may be). If you have a complaint that isn't about clichés and more about things that generally tick you off in pastas, try making a blog post about it instead. However, these aren't always to be avoided. If you can work one into a story well, then for God's sake make it. Keep in note that if your story gets deleted for having the cliché reason, that means it wasn't par to the Quality Standards. These cliches may not relate to Roblox creepypastas, but as anyone may upload something with this, I needed to make this. Please note that clichés may also be blacklisted subjects, which usually warrants a pasta to be Marked for deletion. Please see the Blacklisted Subjects for more information. 'General Clichés' * The Hacker Formula *Anything starting with the phrase "I know you're not going to believe this," or "I used to be a skeptic, but..." *"My parents were affected by an online video game because someone told them I was going to die!" *ZALGO TEXT Z0MG!!!!!!!!11111oneone *Test Accounts suddenly becoming active to prompt the end of Roblox. *Anything starting with "I used to love playing Roblox" *The number 666. *AND THERE WAS BLOOD! EVERYWHERE! *Falsely believing something is over, and then creepy shit happening again anyway. *Using "This actually happened to me" or "This isn't a creepypasta, it really happened!" in an attempt to turn up suspense only kills it. Especially "You have to believe me" or "You won't believe this" is added on. Suspension of disbelief is broken when directly addressed. *Pointless violence and excessive gore with Roblox models. *Altering well-known historical Roblox events and stating they were actually a result of hackers and 'evil' entities(e.g. altering the April Fools, 2012 incident). This only works with Roblox events shrouded in mystery, but altering well-known ones will result with your creepypasta being a laughing stock. *Making the first word/letter of every paragraph spell out something, usually, something along the lines of "DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU!" *Ending the pasta with "YOU'RE NEXT!!!!" What are you, five?! *While we're at it, describing ANYTHING as "realistic" or "hyper-realistic." (this goes for photos, too.) *Coming upon a Roblox Game to see your dead model there. *"No escape" either written or said constantly. I really wish I could 'escape' all the pastas that use this... *Opening the story with "I don't have much time to write this" *"I'm watching you." *The hacker has found you in real life! *'If only I wasn't such a fool back then,' or 'If I had known better'. These two are used so often it's bad. *"I thought it was just a prank, but then it ended up being real!1!!! HOLY SH**!!11!" *The music that's playing in-game starts getting edgier. *When I saw the monster, my computer shut off and I never got to go back on roblox again. *I was permanently banned from roblox and was to never return again. *"You cannot hide!" Why can't I just hide from all the creepypastas that have this? The Hacker Formula 1) Typing in a random username 'or '''using the creepypasta as an opportunity to advertise your own Roblox user. 2) Making you act like a victim of this user's actions and joining their game, only to find dead Robloxian models everywhere. 3) Having the aforementioned hacker do something to the narrator in this game causing them to get banned from Roblox. 4) The hacker intentionally disappears after he/she causes the narrator's Robloxian to suffer. 5) The narrator says they never want to play Roblox again and states everything was real, providing a link to the user's profile and to the game. ''Using this formula is a horrible idea and will most likely result in the eventual deletion of your pasta. Category:Site Rules